yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 10
"Harp'ing On" is the tenth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on April 3, 2016. In this episode, Dimitriv is arrested but the Broken Sky tries to silence him, leading to a battle in Feyden in the middle of the night. Campaign Summary Lumber Found Due to the Moonbeam Elora cast during the previous battle, Dimitriv breaks free from the vines that entangled him and starts running towards the cave. Cam tosses his dagger Duracell towards him, causing him to stumble, while Jiǔtóu shouts for Arvan to stop him. The group chase after him. Arvan heard Jiǔtóu's cry and prevents Dimitriv from escaping by punching his nose. Cam told Arvan of the missing lumber, but Arvan only sees about half of the lumber shipment present. Falk carries Dimitriv over his shoulder and the group head back to town, leaving Arvan behind so he can investigate further. Dimitriv struggles to escape, but Falk keeps him in check. He keeps on babbling on how he is just a small spy for Broken Sky and not of any importance. Annoyed by this, Cam sticks his finger up Dimitriv's nose, demanding him to keep quiet. It is afternoon as they approach the main gates. However, the guards halt them. Cam explains that Dimitriv is one of the people responsible for the missing lumber, much to the disbelief of the guards. Cam insists that they let them through, but instead they get one of their mates, who just finished peeing nearby, to fetch Rika. After she arrived, they explained what has happened from the time they started tailing Dimitriv and told her of the location where the lumber shipment was found. Rika sends her lumberjacks to fetch the lumber, then escorting Falk who is carrying Dimitriv to a jail cell in a manor house. The guards let the group into the town. Trellimar searches for Dulgrim for his reward and heads to the tavern Oaken Wagon. The rest follow. Inside the tavern, Dulgrim is busy working on a ledger by a corner. Cam suggests that he makes a slick entrance. Trellimar slides into the shadows while Granamyr flies up onto the rafters, as the rest stand to one side to watch. On command, Granamyr swoops down and lands in front of Dulgrim, followed by Trellimar sliding out of the shadow. These made Dulgrim startled and flustered. In haste and in one continuous breath, Trellimar tells Dulgrim on how they found the lumber, ending off by demanding his reward of 1000 gold. Dulgrim thanks him, but will only make payment after checking with Rika, adjusting accordingly per the quantity and quality of the lumber found. Trellimar insists that the adjustment of payment is not what was agreed upon, but Dulgrim points out to one of the clauses of the contract that states as such. Trellimar retorts by stating that Jiǔtóu nearly died searching for the lumber, as she spins her guandao and breathes fire occasionally to aid the intimidation. Upon seeing this, Dulgrim adds that he can make a supplementary payment on the dangers they faced. Trellimar agrees and Dulgrim says that the payment will be made at next morning in the tavern. At this point, Cam just remembers that he forgot to retrieve Duracell and dashes out of the tavern, barely giving anyone time to asks him. After a few hours, he returns to the valley and retrieves his dagger. The lumberjacks are present, helping out Arvan. He then tells Cam that only half of the lumber shipment was found and suggests that multiple griffons could be involved, judging by the multiple coloured feathers found. Yet, Cam dashes out of the valley without a proper response, leaving Arvan bewildered. A Granny Interrogating Dimitriv While Cam has gone, Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar walk over to the manor house. They see Falk chatting with Rika while they stand guard the manor. Trellimar disguises into Granny Trell and waits while the other two walk down the stairs to the cellar to interrogate Dimitriv. Dimitriv claims that he is controlled by the halfling siblings under a spell, acting on their orders to spy for them. Jiǔtóu catches his lie as she points out the tattoo on his arm. He gives in and explains that he is a low-level member of Broken Sky, working as a spy for them. He also explains that, back in Briarcrest, a man approached him and threatened to kill him if he could not pay back a debt he owed. Instead, he agreed to take up a job and worked as a spy for the organisation. When Elora and Jiǔtóu question him about the lumber, he mentions that Broken Sky need the lumber for a special project for the Princess. As he is about to say her name, the tattoo starts to glow and electrocutes him, knocking him out cold. Elora revives him as Granny Trell rushes down to the cellar. The tattoo burnt away, leaving no marks of the tattoo. Dimitriv regains conscious but screams upon seeing Granny Trell. She demands the name of the person that threatened him in Briarcrest. Dimitriv replies that it is Denin, a politician in Briarcrest. He was elected by the townspeople after the previous leader, appointed by the Council of Guilds, was overthrown. Dimitriv refuses to say the name of the Princess, fearing that he would be electrocuted by the tattoo again. Granny Trell speaks to him using telepathy and asks him to think of the Princess' name, later revealed to be Princess Fellania. This method prevented the tattoo from activating. On asking about where the remaining half of the lumber shipment are, Dimitriv does not know, only mentioning that multiple griffons are involved to steal them. He also mentions several other names: Riss and Varesh. The trio decide that they have enough information from him for now and give him some food and water before leaving. They tell Falk to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. As the trio head back to the tavern, they spot Cam having a chat with a guard while they relieve themselves. They fill him in on the information they got from Dimitriv. Cam then boasts of dagger Duracell he got back. Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar grab their stuff and head back to the manor to keep guard, while Cam sleeps for the night at the tavern since Trellimar's payment will take place in the morning. Jiǔtóu and Trellimar sleep for the night while Elora and Falk stay awake to guard the manor. Surprise Attack At around midnight, the singing of a beautiful female voice fills the air. Falk is mesmerised by it and starts walking towards the door. Elora grabs him by the arm and holds him back, but Falk manages to break free as he follows the singing. Jiǔtóu and Trellimar wake up due to the commotion. The singing captures Trellimar attention, but fortunately Granamyr's magic resistance breaks his trance. Suspecting that it is a ploy by the Broken Sky, Granamyr flies off to alert Cam. Trellimar chases after Falk, who has wandered off behind a building. First Round of Battle Both Elora and Jiǔtóu position themselves by the door, ready to attack. The singing continues, but now takes a sinister tone as it tries to affect the minds of the adventurers. Then a single thump sound is heard around the building. Fearing that Falk has fallen in battle, Trellimar rushes towards the direction of the sound. However, he is unaware of a harpy aiming for him. One of the harpy's claw cuts Trellimar's neck, knocking him out. Just before he faints, Trellimar casts Hellish Rebuke, which scorched the harpy and she stops singing. Another harpy, which Trellimar is unaware of, continues to sing. Second Round of Battle At the tavern, Granamyr flies to Cam and pecks at him. Awoken by the pecking, Cam receives signals that his companions need help through Granamyr. Cam gets out of bed and quickly changes into his gear. Elora runs over to Trellimar and casts Cure Wounds on him. She then shape-shifts into a direwolf. The nearest harpy shrieks at the sight while trying to pat out the fire on her wings. Jiǔtóu dashes out to Trellimar, use Step of the Wind to quickly avoid the harpy's claw attack, then successfully drags Trellimar back into the manor house. She turns out so that her back is facing the door, attempting to block anyone from entering. The harpy pats the fire on her wings out and demands them to surrender Dimitriv, then they will leave. She then claws the direwolf twice, but leaves no scars as the fur is thick to cushion the attack. The other harpy swoops down and starts pulling out wooden planks of the manor house's window. Trellimar recovers from the earlier attack and gets up. He sees the harpy tearing planks of the wall and proceeds to casts Eldritch Blast at it. The blast hits her and singed some of its feathers, yet she continues to sing. Third Round of Battle Cam now starts to run towards the manor house with Granamyr. The dire wolf bites onto the harpy's leg beside her, trying to keep her grounded. The harpy tries to strike back but is unable to. For the other harpy, Jiǔtóu steps out of the manor house and attacks her with the guandao. Its blade slices across the harpy's chest. Jiǔtóu then recoils and lashes out with her fist, breaking a couple of the harpy's ribs. The harpy shrieks in pain, yet still just hanging on to continue singing, then turns to Jiǔtóu and claws her. Jiǔtóu blocks her attack. Trellimar walks up to the window and aims his Eldritch Blasts at the nearest harpy. She gets hit, leading her to warn them that Riss will eat their hearts. Riss was one of the names mentioned by Dimitriv earlier in the day. Fourth Round of Battle As Cam nears the manor house, he found Falk lying on the ground unconscious. He goes up to him and tries to shake him awake. Falk slowly regains conscious, then saying that he must have been knocked out while investigating the source of the singing he heard earlier. With Falk alright, Cam leaves him and enter the battle. The direwolf continues biting the leg of the nearest harpy. She pulls the harpy to the ground, then snaps the neck with her paws. Jiǔtóu demands the only surviving harpy to tell their leader Riss that she wants to speak to the Broken Sky. She demands to meet them at the same valley where the lumber was found. The harpy flies off, but not before warning them that they have crossed a line they do not understand. End of Battle Cam asks them what has happened as Falk struggles to walk. The direwolf shape-shifts back to Elora and tells Cam and Falk what has happened. Jiǔtóu inspects the two harpies and found the brand of Broken Sky on both. Elora checks on Dimitriv and sees that he is sleeping soundly, unaffected by the battle that occurred. The adventurers then rest for the night. Reward and Interrogation In the morning, Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar walk down to the cellar to interrogate Dimitriv further. When questioned about Riss, Dimitriv insists that he does not know her, just that she and another person Varesh are two of the organisation's sub-leaders the two halflings talk about. Jiǔtóu aggressively questions him further, until finally she requests the key from him to access his shop so that they can restock and armour up. He hands over the key as Jiǔtóu promises that they will only take what they need. Cam is eating his breakfast when Dulgrim walks into the tavern. Cam calls out to him and tells him that he is taking the reward on behalf of Trellimar. However, Dulgrim insists that he can only authorise the payment to Trellimar. Cam climbs up the stairs, disguises into Trellimar, and returns to Dulgrim, remaining silent. Dulgrim begins to explain the adjustments to the payment, which concludes to the final reward of 650 gold. Cam ponders for a moment and then stretches his hand out to receive the payment. He tucks the bag of gold onto his belt, signs the invoice with a bunch of scribbles and walks upstairs. He transforms back to himself and returns once again, telling Dulgrim that Trellimar is not happy with the reward. He then asks Dulgrim if he has any job he can take, claiming that he is poor. Dulgrim then hands a note to him, telling him to pass it to Rika. However, not knowing where she stays, Dulgrim grabs the paper back and leaves the tavern. Cam gives the finger behind his back. The trio enters Dimitriv's shop and begins to rummage for items. Elora finds a Potion of Healing and gives it to Jiǔtóu. Jiǔtóu finds a studded leather armour and gives it to Trellimar. However, due to his size, he will need to find a blacksmith to alter the armour. In the backroom, Elora notices scuff marks on the floor near the cabinet. She moves the cabinet out of the way and finds a section of the wall with removable bricks. After alerting the others, they proceed to remove the bricks and uncover a locked box. Elora drags the box out of the hole and Trellimar blasts it, but it remains locked. However, it activates a defence mechanism which shoots a small needle towards Elora, poisoning her. She now feels light-headed and proceeds to rest on one side. Jiǔtóu kicks the box and then Trellimar tries to pick the lock with his dagger, but both of them fail. He then suggests to take the box but Jiǔtóu decides not to, since she promised Dimitriv not to take anything else. She turns around and pretends to look at the wheel of cheese, ignoring the sounds Trellimar is making as he takes the box. Everyone's out of Patience It is nearly an hour after Cam woke up and he now feels agitated and worried, wondering why his companions have yet to return from the manor. He gets a drink and Oswyn the innkeeper tells him that he saw the trio walking towards Dimitriv's shop. After another half-hour, Cam decides to search for them. As he is approaching the shop, he sees the trio who has just locked up the shop. He riles them for not informing him of their whereabouts at first, but later says that he feels lonely and scared that he is left alone. Elora comforts him. Cam then takes out the bag of gold and hands it over to Trellimar, telling him that he received 600 gold. However, Jiǔtóu uses her guandao and pokes Cam's pounh on his belt and she feels that there is more gold in his pouch. Cam gives in and returns the remaining 50 gold. Trellimar passes the bag of gold to Elora for safekeeping. He then shows Cam the box, asking him if he can unlock it. Elora, who is no longer poisoned, backs away from the box as Cam attempts to pick the lock. The box opens. Inside the it is a stone with the Broken Sky emblem carved on it and an Immovable Rod. Cam takes the rod while Jiǔtóu takes the stone and walks to the manor house. At the cellar, Jiǔtóu first thanks Dimitriv for allowing her to access his shop, but proceeds to mention that she is coming to her end of her patience. She then questions Dimitriv about the stone. He explains that it is a sending stone; the halflings have the other. He continues by saying that it can be use to send messages, but not to eavesdrop on the other party. She asks what does Dimitriv wants, which he replies that he just wants to live and not to return to Broken Sky, and that he will head south and leave the Dawn Republic. She leaves the cellar and talks to Falk, asking him about the potions that she took back in Tallfield at the windmil. Falk tells her that the potions are Potion of Hill-Giant Strength and Potion of Growth. Jiǔtóu rejoins the group and they walk towards the blacksmith. Along the way, Cam walks behind Trellimar and activates the rod in front of his feet. However, Trellimar sees this and steps over the rod. Upon reaching the blacksmith, they hand over the studded leather armour to the female gnome for her alter it. They make the payment after a bit of a barganing and she tells them that it will be ready in a few hours. Unexpected Outcome As it is nearly noon, they starts to walk to the valley. Along the way, Cam takes out his Writ of Performance and tells them that he really needs to head to Talis'Val soon, worried that his skills may have rusted a bit. The rest assures him that they will head there soon and the mystery of Broken Sky is of importance for Talis'Val. Upon reaching the cavern that leads to the valley, Cam casts Aid to his companions and his hair starts to glow. Elora gently grabs his hair and feels positive energy radiating from him. After he finishes his spell, Jiǔtóu asks him if he is aware of the glow. He pretends not to know. Jiǔtóu stares at him, subtly letting him know that she knows that he is hiding something. Cam finally goes to explain that it has something to do with the broken shards of Pelor's Light. Jiǔtóu then shares with them what Master Guanyin had told her back in the Arborea, that he is one of the vessel of it. Elora vaguely remembers of what her father told her just before she leaves on her journey and tells them of human children displaying unusual abilities that are linked to the Lightfall. He shares with them that, when he was a baby, he was found lying on a stone in the forest with a glyph carved on it, but he cannot remember what the glyph was. Leaving the matter to rest for now, they enter the cavern. Knowing that they are at a disadvantage given the circumstances and the power of the Broken Sky, Trellimar, who has disguised into an old lady, and Jiǔtóu enters the valley while Cam and Elora stay hidden in the cave. The lumber has now been removed, but in the middle of the meadows, they see a female body wrapped in cloak, lying motionless on ground. They don't sense any traps or people around. Jiǔtóu and the old lady walks towards the body and recognise that it is Vixanis with her throat slit and blood stained on her tunic. Elora goes over and tries to revive her, but nothing happens as she has been dead for a few days. No weapons are with her. They see some griffon feathers lying around. Cam walks over and remembers some memory with Vixanis upon seeing her dead body. A dagger was impaled on her body with a note attached to it. Jiǔtóu picks up the note, opens it and it reads, "This is what happens to people that ask too many questions", signed off with single "R". Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath ** Granamyr New Appeared * Harpies Mentioned * Broken Sky ** Denin ** Varesh Returning Appeared * Arvan * Broken Sky ** Dimitriv * Dulgrim * Falk * Oswyn * Rika Flamewind * Vixanis * Elves and Humans of Feyden Mentioned * Avandra * Broken Sky ** Princess Fellania ** Rena and Yuli * Guanyin * Griffons Notable Moments Trivia *'Tumblr Stolen:' Mark occasionally mispronounces timber and lumber as Tumblr, joking that Tumblr was stolen by Dimitriv. *'Meta-Game:' When Mark asks both Katie and Matt to decide which of their characters will take the first shift on guarding the manor house, Kim meta-games by asking them to decide based on whose character have the higher perception check in case a battle occurs.Harp'ing On - High Rollers D&D: Episode 10 at 1:11:44. *'A Curious Martyn:' Martyn, who guest played as Falk during the last two episodes, is watching the livestream, curious of how his character would progress throughout the episode. References Category:High Rollers D&D